


Hermione Weasley ( 3 )

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Hermione Weasley [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Par des vacances chaudes au Terrier, Hermione et Fred se rapproche plus que d'habitude, au point de...
Series: Hermione Weasley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031334
Kudos: 1





	Hermione Weasley ( 3 )

**Hermione Weasley ( 3 )**

Hermione se trouvait au Terrier depuis quelques jours déjà, en compagnie des Weasley. Bill, Fred, Ron, Ginny et leurs parents étaient présents. Charlie n'était toujours pas sorti de Roumanie, Georges supervisait la boutique seul pour rester laisser quelques jours de vacances à son frère, et Percy… Il valait mieux ne pas en parler. Harry n'était pas encore arrivé, mais d'après Mr Weasley ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne les rejoigne. La Gryffondore aimait beaucoup discuter avec Bill, notamment de la vision du monde sorcier qu'il avait désormais grâce à ses contacts fréquents avec les gobelins. Mais, elle et Fred avaient également commencé à flirter depuis son arrivée. Ils s'étaient retrouvés plusieurs fois à l'orée de la forêt située à quelques centaines de mètres du Terrier, où ils discutaient de tout et de rien, se prenaient la main, s'envoyaient des pics, mais ça n'allait pas au-delà. Et ce jour-là ne fut pas différents des autres.

Fred et elle s'étaient retrouvés à leur endroit habituel, et ils avaient décidé d'aller se promener un petit peu le long du sentier qui bordait la dite forêt. Leur jeu de lancé de pics recommença de plus belle. Ce n'était rien de méchant, ils aimaient cela tous les deux, c'était à celui qui ferait abandonner l'autre le premier. Et à un moment, durant l'après-midi, alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés au bord d'un ruisseau et qu'ils s’étaient assis chacun sur un rocher, le rouquin dit à son amie - ou bien était-elle plus que cela ? - : « Vous mériteriez une fessée pour votre insolence Mademoiselle Granger.

– Si tu te crois capable d'y arriver, alors essaye un peu pour voir. »

La fille aux cheveux châtain commença alors à courir, traversant le ruisseau, Fred à ses trousses. Il réussit à la rattraper mais ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre. Leurs bouches s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, les faisant tous les deux rougir. Mais Hermione réagit rapidement, elle commença à chatouiller Fred qui se mit à hurler de rire. Une bataille de chatouilles commença alors entre les deux Gryffondors, qui continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux épuisés. Le rouquin se releva puis il aida Hermione à se remettre debout. Voyant le soleil commençait à décliner, ils se décidèrent à rentrer, laissant ces moments-là rien que pour eux.

HWHWHW

Plusieurs années étaient passées depuis ce souvenir. Fred était mort durant la bataille finale, à Poudlard. Hermione se disait parfois que si il n'était pas mort, c'était peut-être avec elle lui qu'elle se serait mariée. À quoi est-ce que cela servait de retourner le passé et de se demander ce qu'il aurait pu se passer ? À rien, très probablement. Hermione était heureuse aujourd'hui, et elle chérirait pour toujours les moments qu'elle avait passés avec Fred Gideon Prewett.

FIN


End file.
